Stick Together
by arashi wolf princess
Summary: A few weeks passed since Simba finds his mane tuff is forming on his head and the mysterious pride that came for a visit. Not able to really meet them under strict orders and being grounded Simba is surprise when his father lets a mysterious older sibling and Simba meet at last while the pride stays within the Full Summary inside


**Arashi: This oneshot is still a bit before the stampede so this will feature the first time Simba truly meets his older brother since he sees him in the distance and Sarabi is gone for a few weeks on a mission. This will be a few weeks later after Reflection in the water has happen**

**Disclaimer: Lion King and its characters belong to Disney. I just own the plot and original character feature in the oneshot/Chapter fic.**

Warnings: Au, some ooc and ocs

Summary: A few weeks passed since Simba finds his mane tuff is forming on his head and the mysterious pride that came for a visit. Not able to really meet them under strict orders and being grounded Simba is surprise when his father lets a mysterious older sibling and Simba meet at last while the pride stays within the Pridelands. Simba isn't sure what to think of his older brother while noting a slight strange reaction of his uncle in the distant.

Stick Together

* * *

Yawning a bit, a golden fur cub stretches his paws from the spot under one the ledges on Pride Rock where the pridelanders lives in the lush lands full of life call the Pridelands. The wisps of the small black tuff on his head brushes across his head making him smile slightly. He couldn't be happier that his future mane is coming in. He learns to ignore the jibs of the other cubs that dislike him for no reason. He begin to see he's rather naive about things which left him going to Rafiki, the shaman mandrill to teach him about the Great Kings of the past which his father touches but never goes about his grandfather Ahadi. Speaking of his grandfather the cub gazes at the bright blue sky thoughtfully.

"Are you watching over me grandfather?" He ask closing his eyes feeling a sudden breeze soothing his strange and suddenly restless spirit which makes him want to travel further in the Pridelands and maybe even out one of these times so the Prideland's prince can find which is his path.

"Simba," A deep male's voice calls making the cub open his eyes and a slight sigh of annoyance passing rolls of his tongue.

"Yes dad," Simba asks trying to keep a calm and neutral look.

Mufasa didn't notice the strange reaction from his son as his eyes look to the east where Zazu reported earlier to him the pride his son been staying with for small bit of training causing his heart to soar at the fact his eldest cub is within the area. Even though he seen his oldest son a couple of weeks ago the pride left again to another section in the Pridelands. He shakes his head seeing his son is waiting with some patience obviously getting bored of trying to stay put.

"The pride arrive a few weeks ago are bring some important guests this way later so you must be on your best behavior once more and no funny business," Mufasa reply giving a pointed look to his son.

Simba nod stiffly not bothering to make a comment seeing his uncle Scar slinking off to the watering hole and seems he's lost in thought. 'Uncle Scar been acting weird for a few days, I wonder what's the reason,' he thought ears twitching at the sounds of the cry of "Sire!" from the majordomo earning a slight twitch of a smile from the cub.

"Yes Zazu," The king replies glancing at the blue hornbill waiting patiently for the news.

"They're here," Zazu wheezes briefly glancing at Simba then at Mufasa trying to catch his breath.

"Thank you Zazu," Mufasa states before dismissing the bird then glance at Simba not saying another word then leaves both the majordomo and prince behind and they share a look.

"Who's here, Zazu?" Simba questions, hoping to receive an answer gazing in the distance where he could make out his father's shape walking off obviously meeting up with a few other lions that includes some cubs.

"The pride in the east where…your older brother had been staying with even though they are now in the Pridelands for the past couple of weeks.," The bird answers gazing in the direction then adds seeing the king is going to need Simba to appear. "Young Prince it seems your father wants you to go towards him.

Simba gaze in the direction raising his brow just a hint and mentally rolls his eyes. 'Of course I seen them in the distance but couldn't go due to me being grounded. So what does dad want?' He thought sarcastically finding it rather annoying. The cub walks in the said direction putting up a smile. To Simba's surprise he notes the oldest of the four cubs is somewhat older than him already showing a bit of a mane forming on top of his head and a small goatee forming that fits him with the warm smile that is directed at his dad. Simba could see he looks a lot like his dad. Is this his supposedly mysterious brother?

"Simba meet Jagawa, my h- your older brother. Jagawa, son this is Simba." Mufasa introduce the two brothers who stare at each other carefully while glancing at his friend Hari who grins at him. "Who are the three cubs with you, Hari?"

The pale brown lion chuckles pointing to two gold-orange cubs with green and blue eyes talking with a golden brown fur she cub who grins at them, "Those two boys are Mawili and Miwili and their sister Shenti. My nephews and niece whom I'm hoping can stay here within the Pridelands so they can learn another pride's way."

"That's no problem," Mufasa assures his friend who raises a brow just as the two dark gold fur cubs tumble around bumping into Simba making him fall on his stomach.

"Oops it seems we bump into someone bro," the blue eye cub comments getting Simba to look between the two identical cubs noting the differences is their eyes.

"You guys are idiots," The female cub comments rolling her eyes then gaze critically at Simba. "You do look a bit like Jagawa only scrawnier and weak."

Simba could feel his temper rising at the cub's words and starts growling softly which she returns as well. He found a smile forming over the scowl he's trying to hold up. He could see she's having the same problem as him.

"I'm not scrawny or weak," Simba grumbles only to feel a paw on top of his head making him glance at the owner in confusion.

"Don't mind Shenti Little brother," Jagawa reply grinning at his sibling seeing his mom's features in the small cub. "She just likes to tease so just ignore her if you have to. Other than Shenti this is my brother Simba so he's cool. Right cubby?"

Simba raise a brow, "Who are you calling Cubby?"

"You," The older prince replies grinning growing a bit bigger. "I'll call you that until I think of a good nickname. So how is it in the Pridelands?"

"It's okay-"

"Are there any lessons you still need to go to, Simba?" Mufasa ask his son who clams up much to the older cub's confusion who want to learn of his home and brother if possible.

"Not today," The cub said tersely gazing in the distance spotting the familiar figure of his uncle walking and to his surprise a strange looking lioness is trying to talk to him. He raises a brow wondering who the lioness is with the tan fur that seems to have a worship looking expression in her eyes.

"We'll stick together never forget that Simba. Even though we just meet for the first time, we're still brothers," Jagawa murmurs softly to Simba who gives a sight small smile.

"I won't," Simba replies softly before walking off figuring his dad would want to spend some time with his older brother as Jagawa's words repeats in his mind. 'We'll stick together never forget that Simba. Even though we just meet we're still brothers.'

"Are there any good places around here Simba?"

Simba look besides him to see Mawili, Miwili, and Shenti are coming along with him. He gives a thoughtful look and answers truthfully, "Sorry couldn't meet you guys earlier or my big brother. I was grounded since I went to a forbidden area with one of my friends."

"Which area" Shenti question smirking her bangs falling into her dark blue eyes which Simba decide to guess are like blue gems.

"The elephant graveyard," he answers returning her smirk only to scowl feeling Miwili and Mawili ruffle his small mane tuff.

"Your head tuff is black while your tail is red," The two brothers' comment then grins mischievously. "That means you might have bi-mane then."

"Maybe," Simba answers bumping into another cub which he recognize as Chaka who gives a small shy smile.

Like most cubs in the pride they don't like Chaka since he seems to look a lot like Scar. But to Simba it doesn't matter since he's a good guy at heart once you get him to stop being shy. Following Chaka he could make out Tojo and Chumvi who call out Simba's name.

"Hey buddy," The dark gold fur cub reply gazing at the three cubs with Simba. "Who are these guys?"

"That's Mawili and Miwili remember, Tojo. We meet them at the watering hole yesterday," Chumvi tells the cub that turns a little pink if it's possible for a lion.

"My bad," Tojo said scratching the back of his head with his paw.

"I'm Shenti their sister," The golden brown female cub introduce as the three boys introduce themselves.

"Want to go play?" Chaka questions with a hopeful expression in his green eyes before looking behind him to see if the girls of their group is coming.

"Sure," the siblings answer running off and soon the group follows by laughter easily meeting up with last members of their group so they can have an adventure for the day while Mufasa talks with his oldest cub a bit more while decide who will take over as king once it's his time is done being King.

* * *

**Arashi: A few more other cubs featuring that's ocs though they'll have an important part in later on oneshots and chap. Other than figure it's time to bring in Simba's older brother so they can really meet face to face. Hopefully I'll have Scar plotting in the next oneshot. Please read and review.**


End file.
